lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier game (song)
is a song preformed by Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki and Ayase Eli. That song is also in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Wakabayashi Mitsuru. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #soldier game #Daring!! # # #soldier game (Off Vocal) #Daring!! (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos FULL = Lyrics Rōmaji= Three, two, one, zero! Koko de tojo Mite nasai watashi no honki Suriru to biishiki de katsu no yo kanarazu Yasashi ge na kotoba sasayaku Nise no kawaii sa janakute Tsumetaku tsuyoku mamoranakya Taisetsuna monotachi yowaki monotachi Watashi wa dare desho? Shiritaku natta deshou? Naraba koi kamo Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite Sore o kimi wa dou suru no It's soldier game Mata aeta toki kikou ka na Three, two, one, zero! Tsugi no sakusen Mitenasai watashi wa honki Shigunaru uketomete mirai o itadaku Hohoemi yori mo amai no wa Uso ga maneita namida yo Hakana sa moro sa kaku shiteru Taisetsu na mono na no yowaki mono na no Watashi to kuru desho? Furetaku natta deshou? Sude ni koi da yo Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite Sore wa kimi no risei kamo I'm soldier heart Makenai kara ne It's soldier game (Come on!) Ima ga shobu yo! Watashi wa dare desho? Shiritaku natta deshou? Naraba koi kamo Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite Sore o kimi wa? Watashi to kuru desho? Furetaku natta deshou? Sude ni koi da yo Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite Sore wa kimi no risei kamo It's soldier game Mata aeta no ni I'm soldier heart |-| Kanji= Three,two,one,zero! ここで登場 見てなさい　私の本気 スリルと美意識で勝つのよ必ず 優しげな言葉ささやく 偽(にせ)の優しさじゃなくて 冷たく強く守らなきゃ 大切なモノ達　弱きモノ達 私は誰でしょ?　知りたくなったでしょう? ならば恋かも 私の中には秘密があるとして それを君はどうするの It's soldier game また会えた時　訊こうかな Three,two,one,zero! つぎの作戦 見てなさい　私は本気 シグナル受けとめて未来を頂く 微笑みよりも甘いのは 嘘が招いた涙よ 儚さ脆さ隠してる 大切なモノなの　弱きモノなの 私と来るでしょ?　触れたくなったでしょう? すでに恋だよ 私といつかは戦うべき相手 それは君の理性かも I'm soldier heart 負けないからね It's soldier game (Come on!) いまが勝負よ! 私は誰でしょ?　知りたくなったでしょう? ならば恋かも 私の中には秘密があるとして それを君は? 私と来るでしょ?　触れたくなったでしょう? すでに恋だよ 私といつかは戦うべき相手 それは君の理性かも It's soldier game また会えたのに I'm soldier heart |-| English= Three, two, one, zero! Here's my intro Please look at me; I'm completely serious My thrilling beauty will win, without fail I whisper gentle words I'm not just pretending to be cute I have to coldly, strongly protect those precious to me, and those weak Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes? Then it might just be love Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart, What will you do about that? It's soldier game Will you ask about them next time we meet? Three, two, one, zero! Onto the next battle strategy Please look at me; I'm completely serious Receive my signal and the future will be yours Sweeter than a smile Are tears brought about from a lie Hiding transience and fragileness, You're someone precious, someone weak You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes? Then it's already love Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday, That might just be your reason I'm soldier heart I won't lose, okay? It's soldier game (Come on!) It's a duel now! Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes? Then it might just be love Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart, what will you do about that? You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes? Then it's already love Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday, That might just be your reason It's soldier game Though we've met again, I'm soldier heart Credits Romaji, English and Kanji lyrics from the Love Live Wiki Category:Song Category:U's Category:Songs in School Idol Festival Category:Love Live! Category:Eli Category:Maki Category:Umi Category:Trio Category:Daily Special Category:Discography Category:Pair Albums